


sword and shield

by starsandroses



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Highschool AU, Human AU, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Harassment, Mentions of Violence, Secret Santa 2019, The twins have a reputation, Thomas is the new kid, cursing, it's declan, it's really just creatitwins fluff, mentions of bullying, not really - Freeform, some violence is described but no of the sides get hurt, that's the entire fic, that.. makes it seem such more angsty than it is, the romantic relationships are kinda background, the twins go feral, they love each other but have a bad way of showing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starsandroses
Summary: You don't hurt a Knight twin without consequence. Thomas, the new kid, through a very dramatic storytime, learns this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	sword and shield

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3   
> i hope you like it! you said you wanted something with a focus on the creatitwins, and i went nuts? it's not Christmas themed but i had this idea and i ran with it.
> 
> with love, your secret santa!

For the record, moving schools was not as hard as the books had made it out to be. Thomas had been prepared to fight with the school's biggest bully, or trip and take some cute boy down with him. 

His first day was nowhere near that expectation. The teacher introduced him as the new kid, and Thomas gave a sheepish smile as the students offered him various, half-asleep hellos. Nothing dramatic had happened. No one hated him on sight.

He had managed to make two friends in his Algebra class, and they offered him a place to sit at lunch. He was currently scanning the cafeteria for blue hair or an orange beanie, gripping the straps of his backpack as he turned to avoid getting run over by an underclassman.

"Hey, Thomas!" The boy in question's head spun around, and the orange beanie-wearing junior waved him to their table. Thomas let out a sigh of relief before making his way through the crowd to sit at the table. 

"Hi, Joan, Talyn! God, this room is crowded."

"Period E is always the biggest lunch." Talyn agreed as they bit a cookie. A happy noise left their mouth at the taste. "I had Patton Lark in my last class, and he brought stress-baked cookies."

"Lucky." Joan huffed, crossing their arms, before turning their attention to Thomas. "So, how was your first day?"

"Not as exciting as I was expecting. Though, in my theatre arts class, a pair of boys won't stop arguing. I don't even know what they were fighting about, but it was loud. My head kinda hurts from it."

"Sounds pretty normal," Talyn said, finishing their cookie. "Our principal almost encourages debating."

"Huh, that's..."

"Annoying? Interesting? Different? Stupid?" Joan supplied.

Thomas shrugged, "Some ungodly combination of all three?"

"Valid."

Talyn began to go through flashcards, explaining that they had a chemistry test next period, and Joan offered to quiz them. Thomas took the time to study the students in the cafeteria. The room didn't feel any different from his old school, with kids eating and chatting and doing last-minute homework. However, when his eyes rested on a table across the room, he nearly spat out his drink. 

Joan noticed, "You alright?"

"Remember how I was talking about those two boys who were fighting in my class?"

Talyn nodded, "What about them?"

"They're sitting over there, and I don't know how they're being civil! They were practically at each other's throats and now- are they laughing together?"

Talyn followed his line of sight and found the table he was looking at. Understanding bloomed in their eyes. "Oh! Oh, everything makes sense now."

Joan strained their neck, trying to see. "Who are we looking at?"

"The Knight twins."

The same understanding filled Joan's eyes. "Right, he doesn't know about the twins yet."

"The Knight twins?" Thomas echoed.

"Yeah." Talyn pointed to the one on the left, who was leaning his head on a boy with purple hair as he laughed. He wore a red sweater that slipped off his shoulder, revealing a tattoo, paired with white jeans and red doc martens. He seemed to radiate regality- from the gold choker dangling near his throat to his nails gleaming the same color to a poise that reminded Thomas of a prima ballerina. "That's Roman, the younger twin. He's a triple threat- actor, singer, dancer."

Thomas whistled softly. "That's impressive."

Talyn nodded in agreement. "The other is Remus. He's kinda- how do you describe him?"

"He's like a jack of all trades, but most of those trades include something dangerous, disgusting, or mildly illegal. He's unpredictable but he's crazy clever."

Where Roman looked pretty and poised, Remus looked like someone who was crazy enough to fight a Batman villain and crazy enough to come out alive. His hair looked like he'd been stuck in a hurricane, and he gestured wildly as he spoke, nearly smacking an unamused boy in a tie. He wore a heavily paint-stained leather jacket over a low cut neon green t-shirt, covered in words too small for Thomas to read. The shirt was low enough to reveal a tattoo on the older twin. Remus paired the jacket and shirt with black jeans that were more ripped than pants over fishnet tights and black crocs. 

But Thomas could tell they were related, even though the looked like complete opposites. They shared the same warm tan skin, the same golden-brown eyes, and the same soft curly brown hair- even though Remus had a streak of white, kinda like a skunk's, in his. And when Thomas squinted, studying the ink on Roman's shoulder and Remus's chest, he released they were the same design.

"They have matching tattoos?"

Talyn nodded. "It's something in Latin, but no one knows what it means, and the twins won't tell anyone except their little group."

"Why do they have matching tattoos? I thought they hated each other?" Suddenly, Joan and Talyn both burst out in giggles. "Huh? What's so funny?"

Joan wiped their eyes, where little tears of laughter had formed. "I forgot you're new- of course you would think they hate each other."

"Their opposites and they fight like cats and dogs," Talyn explained. "But everyone knows the twins love each other."

"Really? They looked like they were going to start swinging in class earlier."

Joan shrugged. "That's normal- they disagree on practically everything. But when push comes to shove, they'd do anything to defend each other."

"It's kinda school rule- anyone who's friends with the Knight twins should be treated nicely if you want to have a peaceful time here. But the twins are off-limits. No one would hurt a twin without fear of the other seeking revenge."

Thomas shuddered. "That's not at all foreboding."

Talyn waved their hand dismissively. "I doubt you'll ever have a problem with them- you're too sweet."

"You met me less than six hours ago?"

"I just know- not the point I was getting at. " Talyn looked over at Joan. "You remember Peony Drews?"

Joan whistled. "Oh, I remember her. She was a fucking bitch."

"Peony Drews?" Thomas echoed, curiosity laced in his voice.

"Yeah. Her family is loaded-I think her dad's a CEO and her mother writes for the New York Times. She had everything handed to her, but instead of just wasting her money, she taught herself to code. She taught herself how to work computers. She was a genius- she was the only person who might have stolen the title of valedictorian from Logan Cosmos."

"What made her such a bitch then?" Thomas asked, his voice growing slightly quieter as he swore.

"She still had that trademark rich person attitude that you think is only real on TV shows," Joan explained. "She sorted people into two categories. There were the people she taught were valuable- people with money or talent or who sucked up to her. She was nice to them. Everyone else she treated like dirt under her heel. She wasn't really cruel, just rude. But then she got cruel."

"Remus Knight fell into the second category. But he didn't let her walk all over him. He fought back, teasing her when she picked on someone's outfit or interrupting her with random facts about the human body when she tried to spread rumors. She got annoyed, and she got annoyed fast."

Talyn took a sip of their drink before continuing Joan's story. "You remember when we talked about how good she was with computers and such?"  
When Thomas nodded, they continued. "She hacked Remus's phone. Created posts from him that threatened the school. The only reason he didn't get expelled or sent to juvie was that Remus and his friends were able to prove his account was hacked. But the school wasn't able to figure out who hacked it."

Joan sighed, drumming their fingers against the table. "Now everyone knew it was Peony. You could see it on her face when Remus was in class the day after the accident. The shock on her face- man it would have been hilarious, in any other context. And no one else had both the coding skills or the hatred of Remus to do it. But there was no concrete evidence, so she got away with it."

"Or she would have if it wasn't for Roman."

Thomas looked over at the younger twin, who was still leaning against the purple-haired boy, looking up at him fondly. "What did he do?"

"While Remus pissed Peony off, she admired Roman's theatre skills, so he was on the other list. He charmed her and got close to her. She trusted him and was quick to spill a lot of secrets to him. Not just her own secrets, but other people's secrets too."

"Rumors began to spread. One morning you were hearing that Peony was hacking into the school's network to keep her friend's grades up. The next you were hearing about how she skipped school for a week to travel to New York City while claiming she was deathly sick."

"But the most consistent rumor was that Peony would spill your secrets as soon as she got her hands on them," Joan said. "It got to the point where Peony couldn't walk down the hallway without hearing a rumor. She went to Roman to comfort, teary-eyed because people were learning the truth."

"This is where things get blurry- no one else was there when it happened. But, the story goes that Roman looked her in the eye, flashed her a perfect smile, and told her, "You really thought you could get away with hurting my brother? Well, sweetheart? Checkmate.'"

"Peony left the school. Had her parents transfer her to some school in Virginia, and no one's heard of anything else since. People soon realized that Roman had masterminded the whole thing, and no one had the guts to harass Remus after that." Talyn finished, smirking slightly as they watched the surprise fill Thomas's eyes. 

"I would have guessed that. Huh. The more you know. So, people left the twins alone after that?"

"People left Remus alone." Joan corrected. "It took him literally beating up another student for people to stop harassing Roman."

"You see, Roman's fashion taste is a little less gender-conforming than people are use-"

"-which is awesome." Joan interrupted, giving Talyn a sheepish grin when they glared at them. 

"You're right, but shut up and let me tell the story. Long story short, Roman wore a skirt to school last spring. Most people didn't care, but this baseball kid got a stick up his ass about it."

"Oh, yes. Jess Linebacker. Unlike Peony, everyone thought he was a good guy until he revealed he was a massive homophobe and transphobic."

Thomas winced. "I'm gonna guess he harassed Roman?"

"You would guess correctly! He was a major dick to Roman after that, calling after Roman in the hallways and yelling slurs at him after school. Roman kept himself put together, but everyone knew it was an act. But then Jess pushed then line."

"The twins and their group were at the movies, and Roman was wearing a skirt again. He went to the bathroom, and Jess cornered him and decided he had the right to stick his hand up Roman's skirt."

Thomas's hand flew over his mouth. "Are you serious?"

"Deathly. That was it for Remus. The next day at school, a note was taped to Jess's locker. It warned him that if he hurt Roman in any way, there would be hell to pay."

"The note was written in some red liquid," Talyn said. "It wasn't actual blood- the school confirmed that one- but it was meant to intimate blood, to make the threat more real."

"Jess ignored the note, He called after Roman in the hallway, harassing him again. Everyone was waiting for something to happen. And Remus delivered. Ninth period, there was screaming in the halls. By the time a teacher got there, Jess was already black and blue and covered in bleeding cuts on the floor. Remus was standing over him, bruised knuckles, a bloody nose, and a sadistic smile. He spat on Jess, the blood from his nose dripping down his face, and said, 'that was for Roman, you fucker.' Then, he walked right into the principal's office."

"Both Jess and Remus were suspended, but the point was made. " Joan finished, watching as the story settled on Thomas. "Roman was just as untouchable as Remus. You didn't hurt a Knight twin without a consequence. One would ruin your reputation with a pretty smile and the other would ruin your face with a crazed grin."

\--------

Declan adjusted his jacket as he carried his tray through the cafeteria. He could have been at the table a while ago, but, hey, eavesdropping was always a valid reason to be late. At least, it was in both his eyes and his boyfriend's.

Speaking off his boyfriend- there he was. Eyes wide as he recounted some sort of dramatic tale, arms waving around like he was possessed. A few crumbs of cookie- something of Patton's probably- were trapped on Remus's face. His legs were draped across his brother's, who was interrupting his twin's tale with his own interjections.

A fond smile formed on Declan's face, but he quickly erased it. God forbid the school and it's students know he was soft for his own boyfriend.

As Declan came closer to the table, he scanned its other inhabitants. Patton was holding a set of index cards, a container of cookies laying open next to him on the table. (The cookies were Pattons, score.) Logan had his eyes closed, sitting next to his boyfriend as he perfectly recited the definitions on the cards. Virgil was twisting his earbuds around his fingers, looking down at the boy in his lap with a softness he would have denied just as vehemently as Declan would have. Roman was still bickering with his twin, but the easy grin on his face revealed that there was no real anger in his words. 

Looking at them, it was hard to see them like the rest of the school did, as people to be feared if crossed. As people who new students were warned about.

Declan sat down next to Remus, snagging one of Patton's cookies as he did. Remus, without even stopping what he was saying to Roman, shifted to throw his legs across Declan's lap. Declan snorted, taking a bite of his cookie and waiting for Remus to finish his thoughts before he spoke. 

"They're already telling the new kid about you two."

That stopped the twin's conversation fast. Three heads spun towards Declan- Patton, and Logan were still studying, which wasn't a surprise because when Logan got into a study session there was no getting him out until he was done. Remus snorted. 

"By the time we leave this fucking school, we'll be international legends, Ro. We're going to have to do something big to one-up ourselves! Oooh, what if we str-"

"If that sentence ends with any form of stripping, I'm going to dump you off the freeway on the way home."

"Awesome, maybe I can find another possum!"

Virgil rolled his eyes, running his free hand through Roman's curls. He glanced over at Declan, and mouthed, 'What are we going to do with them?'

Declan snorted, wrapping an arm around Remus as he continued to argue about why a possum would be a good pet. Did he have a clue what he was going to with Remus? Absolutely not. Trouble followed the twins like the sun followed the moon. 

But, Declan decided, as his eyes landed on the new kid, as long as the school was afraid of the twins' anger, his job might be a little easier.


End file.
